Leçon sur le tirelipimpon
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Taquiner était l'un des passe-temps préférés de Tyrion. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux quand il s'agissait de la santé d'un proche, malgré la situation cocasse.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Taquiner était l'un des passe-temps préférés de Tyrion. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux quand il s'agissait de la santé d'un proche, malgré la situation cocasse.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°48 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, inclure de manière sérieuse le mot « tirelipimpon ».

**Leçon sur le tirelipimpon**

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Tyrion aimait faire ses courses lui-même. Riche comme il était, on s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un s'en occupe pour lui, mais non. Il aimait, seul ou accompagné, pousser son caddie dans les allées, flâner dans les rayons des supermarchés, écouter sans en avoir l'air les conversations des gens. Les commerces étaient de véritables théâtres humains à accès gratuit. Il trouvait que cela aiguisait son esprit et il n'hésitait pas à ressortir quelques phrases qu'il avait trouvé bien placées ou tournées. Aussi, aller dans les grandes surfaces le samedi, dans les pics de fréquentation, était plus un plaisir pour son cerveau alerte qu'une corvée. Même s'il entendait parfaitement les arguments de Shae :

Quand il y avait moins de monde, Tyrion était moins bousculé, parce que même en 2019, il y avait des gens encore assez cons pour reprocher à un nain de ne pas être assez visible.

Alors, il n'allait pas tous les samedis faire ses courses, histoire de couper la poire en deux. C'était d'ailleurs un lundi, jour bien morne pour les magasins, que Tyrion eut une nouvelle épiphanie verbale. Il se promenait tranquillement dans l'allée centrale, observant les îlots des promotions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était riche qu'il devait jeter l'argent par les fenêtres et aucune loi n'interdisait aux riches de faire des économies. Une forme familière, aperçue du coin de l'oeil, attira son attention. Un jeune homme grand, encore assez filiforme, les cheveux blonds qui arrivaient doucement aux épaules, qui semblait un peu perdu parmi les étalages, clairement à la recherche de quelque chose, pas habitué au lieu. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat malicieux alors qu'un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, on se perd dans le rayon coton-tige ? Plaisanta-t-il

Le jeune homme n'en fut que plus gêné.

\- Oh, Lancel, tu sais bien que je te taquine !

\- Et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas tes taquineries. Répondit son cousin

\- Mais tes réactions sont juste tellement adorables que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

L'aîné s'attendrit un peu. Pour un gamin de dix-huit ans, qui croyait qu'on allait le bouffer s'il se détendait, parce qu'il se mettait la pression pour être un fils digne de son père (pression que Kevan ne demandait pas d'ailleurs), digne de la légende que son oncle construisait, oui, ses piques pouvaient sembler méchantes. D'autant plus qu'au fond, Lancel était encore assez impressionnable. Et timide. Très timide. Tyrion ne pouvait qu'imaginer la torture que c'était pour lui d'avoir ce masque d'assurance en permanence, de peur de décevoir ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Pauvre gosse. Pensa-t-il avant de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait

Les joues de l'adolescent s'embrasèrent. En plus, c'était un achat compromettant ou dérangeant ! Encore mieux ! Lancel bafouilla un mot qu'il ne comprit pas, les joues toujours cramoisies. Se sentant d'humeur généreuse, il le fit se baisser légèrement et lui demanda de lui répéter sa requête, dans le creux de l'oreille. Le mot le fit rire. Cela expliquait mieux les divers articles dans le panier du jeune homme, histoire de noyer le poisson face à l'hôte de caisse.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps ! Sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est même pas pour moi, d'abord...

\- Lancel. Reprit Tyrion, plus sérieusement. Il n'y a pas de honte à ce que cela soit pour toi. Même si cela me fait prendre dix ans dans la gueule parce que tu n'es plus un petit garçon avec cet achat, je préfère savoir que tu pratiques le tirelipimpon sans risque.

\- Le... Le quoi ?

Même la mine confuse de son cousin n'effaça pas son sérieux.

\- Le tirelipimpon, Lancel. Tu sais, sur le chihuahua. Avec la tête, avec les bras... Elle touche des castagnettes, tu touches des ananas... C'est assez imaginatif comme activité et toujours plaisant. Ca occupe les dimanches après-midis pluvieux.

Vu sa tête, Lancel n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher dans un trou de souris, mortifié. Tyrion soupira avant de lui tapoter le bras.

\- Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? On termine nos courses à deux et je t'emmène là où je vais les chercher. C'est un endroit discret mais tout à fait comme il faut et les vendeurs sont pros, ils ne se moqueront pas de toi. Comme c'est assez petit en plus, il n'y aura pas grand monde.

Le garçon sembla se détendre et s'apaiser, même s'il n'en restait pas moins curieux sur cet accès de gentillesse.

\- Merci, Tyrion...

\- Ne me remercie pas, tu sais, à ton âge, j'étais gêné aussi. Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu en as besoin, c'est un peu chez moi que tu as rencontré ta copine. Donc, quelque part, c'est un peu ma responsabilité. Mais je le répète Lancel : Tant que vous n'êtes pas sûrs, ou que vous ne voulez pas d'enfants, toujours protégé, le tirelipimpon !

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette expression ? Lui demanda son cousin alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher ensemble

\- La chanson française, Lancel. La beauté de la chanson française.

**FIN**


End file.
